Friday I'm in Love
by Blnkmenow182
Summary: Based on the song, Friday I'm in Love by The Cure, we follow Blaine from the days leading up to when he met Kurt for the first time,through their growing friendship,and eventually to the day when Blaine realizes hes in love.  rated T for later chapters
1. I don't Care if Monday's Blue

_**A/N:**_ _Hello lovelies. It is I yet again. But I am not alone. I have brought the amazingly talented [and beautiful] erisgregory along with me=] Say hello Eris…_ **Eris: *waves***  
><em>Anywhore, I got this idea... an awful idea… the Grinch got a wonderful awful idea… uhm… I would apologize for that... but you all know my mind by now, or you should… [I do apologize to the new ones though… I'm not always… ok I am always like this] anyways… got this idea from the song Friday I'm in Love by The Cure, and eris was sweet enough to listen to me when I was a ranting lunatic. This story will be Blaine's side of the story leading up to and after Kurt's arrival into his life. Every chapter will be a different day and the chapters will be named after the lyrics… So ya, enjoy… or don't, whateva whateva=] Anything you wanna say Eris love?<em>  
><strong>Eris: I suppose a hello is in order. I'm afraid my readers may be quite put out with me for beginning yet another fic, but have a good excuse for this one. You see, the lovely and charming Kayte proposed to me (actually several times)<strong>_[its true I did… I am slightly shameless in my lust for her… she didn't say yes but she didn't say no either;)] _ **and while I could not agree to marry her, I found I could say yes to a collaboration. Not nearly as much fun as running off and living happily ever after but it will have to do for now. I hope everyone enjoys what we create together, I know it's going to be a lot of fun for me!**

**D/C: _Neither Erisgregory or myself own Glee and/or the Cure or anyother songs or bands mentioned... Although it would be awesome if we did..._**

"Blaine! Hey Blaine! Wait up!" I heard Nick yell from down the hall, bringing me out of my stupor and back to reality. I slowed my pace from a power walk to a casual stroll so Nick could catch up. Once he did I went back to the faster pace. Power walking has always been a defense-like mechanism for me. And you know what they say; old habits are hard to break.

"Dude are you okay?" Nick asked as he clapped his hand onto my shoulder. Feeling his hand make contact with me caused me to cringe and just about jump away from the blond haired boy. Did I mention hard to break? If he noticed he didn't let on.

"Yeah I'm fine, just kind of out of it I suppose." I mumbled trying to calm my heart down. It was beating so fast and so hard I almost thought it was going to jump out of my ribcage and take off down the hall.

"Well, you better get out of your funk before the Warbler meeting tonight, or Wes may not let you have the solo on Thursday's performance." Nick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and something that almost seemed like jealousy. Nick was never my biggest fan, and he never hid it either. And the fact that I get 99.5% of the solos makes him hate me worse.

"Yeah, right, Thursday." I said without any real enthusiasm. I love performing, don't get me wrong; but lately it just seems so… blah. To be honest, everything seems to be super blah nowadays.

The rest of our walk to the dorms was in silence, except for the occasional 'hey' or 'sup' from other students. We reached Nick's dorm first, so I waved farewell to my fellow Warbler, and continued down the hall to my own room.

Once I was behind the closed door, I let my guard down and allowed myself relax a bit. Dalton is great, and so are all of the guys but anxiety still plagues me. And besides, as I mentioned before, hard to break.

I flopped down on my bed and used the remote to kick on my iPod that was resting in its iHome. I laughed at the irony as "Boys don't Cry" by The Cure came on. If I had a dollar for every time my dad tried beating that into my head, well let's just say I'd have a lot of dollars.

I set the alarm on my phone so I'd wake up in time for the meeting tonight. Then I laid there listening to Cure song after Cure song singing along quietly to myself. Don't judge, they're my guilty pleasure band.

Finally "Music of the Night" came on and a small smile played on my lips. I started to think of my mother and how she would hum that to me when I was younger. By the time the song was done I was in tears and severely homesick. I made a mental note to call my mom later the next day, just to tell her I loved her.

As the next song started playing through my speakers, I rolled over and snuggled my pillow; trying to calm the tears down. I laid there trying to drown out all the laughter and voices of all the other boys in the hallway. Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, I drifted into a fitful and nightmare plagued dream.


	2. Tuesdays Gray and Wednesday Too

Title: Friday I'm In Love, 2/?  
>Authors: erisgregory and Blnkmenow182<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance  
>Word Count: 1,737<br>Summary: Based on the song, Friday I'm In Love by the Cure, we follow Blaine from the days leading up to when he met Kurt for the first time, through their growing friendship, and eventually to the day when Blaine realizes he's in love.

**Tuesday's Gray**

"Warbler Blaine, do you have a moment?" Blaine stopped and turned in the hall to see Wes coming toward him quickly. He looked serious, as if he ought to have his gavel in hand. Blaine could only assume this was official Warbler business.

Blaine straightened his back just a tiny bit more as Wes came even with him. "I wanted to talk with you if you can spare a minute or two." Wes said looking concerned.

All Blaine could do at this point was nod for Wes to go on, which he did. "I noticed you seemed out of sorts at last night's meeting and I wanted to remind you that I am always here if you want to talk to me." Wes stood there waiting and Blaine realized he was waiting for Blaine to speak.

"I know." Blaine said sincerely. Wes was older than him by two full years but had taken Blaine under his wing, so to speak, ever since Blaine arrived at Dalton toward the end of his freshman year. Even so, after all his kindness and patience, Blaine struggled to reach out to him when there was no impending crisis. Nothing was actually going wrong and Blaine felt guilty for feeling so despondent for no good reason. He didn't know how to say this all to Wes.

"I think I'm just feeling the holidays coming on." Blaine said, and he realized that it was most likely the truth.

"You're lonely." Wes wasn't asking a question. Blaine must have looked surprised because Wes just smiled sort of sadly before he continued. "You have lots of people who consider you a friend Blaine, but we know we can't give you everything and we can't make up for the things that happened." Blaine didn't know what to say to that, but Wes wasn't finished.

"Whatever is going on right now, whatever is bringing you down, I want you to put it into your music. The council gave you that solo because we know you can handle it even now when you're not your usual self." Wes gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Blaine gave him a small but grateful smile. He would have to think of something good to sing to show everyone he really could still put his personal life aside for the team. He and Wes parted ways for class and Blaine began compiling a list of songs in his head right away.

Blaine wanted to eat lunch outside in the courtyard but by the time lunch rolled around the sky was overcast and gray and it was as if some on coming storm had leeched the color right out of the day. While this didn't seem to bother some of the students, Blaine didn't think he could face the gloom so he kept to the dining hall, tucking himself into his corner with his chicken sandwich and fries.

Jeff came and sat with him which was something that happened now and then and Blaine got caught up in talk of football and their upcoming French exam and finally about what song he might pick for their performance.

"Got any new songs in your wheelhouse?" Jeff asked and Blaine pulled out the list he'd been working on.

"I really like Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, Maroon 5 maybe, Pink, or Train." Jeff took a gulp of his soda.

"I guess I could get behind those. Maroon 5 is good." Jeff took a bite of his hamburger and then spoke around the bite. "Not that I have any say in the matter." Jeff added. He wasn't being mean though, Blaine had never had any real problems with Jeff, he was pretty laid back. He was just stating a fact. The council decided these things normally but Wes was giving Blaine a chance to choose on his own and that was pretty exciting. Of course they could easily veto the song at tomorrow's practice so Blaine planned to make his decision carefully. It was somewhat difficult to get enthused when he didn't feel overly inspired though, and that was the real challenge.

In fact it was much simpler to consider songs with much less pep and much more soul all things considered but the council probably wouldn't ask him to sing solo again anytime soon if he tried something like that.

"I'm seriously considering Owl City's Fireflies and One Republic's Apologize." Blaine said seriously. Jeff nodded thoughtfully as he finished his lunch. Then Nick came by to retrieve his friend for class and Blaine put away his notebook and then his tray on his own and headed off to History. Fireflies was playing on a loop now in his head and he wondered what the group would think of it.

School finished in a sort of gray haze, like the sky outside Dalton, like the proverbial cloud hanging over Blaine's head. After dinner he passed the shortened song list to David who would check for music and get things ready for the upcoming practice. He still hadn't quite decided which way to go with it.

Blaine feel asleep listening to Owl City that night and hoped against hope the weatherman was wrong and the sun would come out the next morning.

**And Wednesday Too**

Thunder shook Blaine awake seven minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He rolled over with a groan and found John already sitting up on the edge of his bed across the room. John held up his phone as if that were some sort of explanation.

"Huh?" Blaine wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Stupid Westerville Code Red Warning System." John said dramatically and then he tossed his phone back on his bed and stood up. "I can't believe my mom thought signing me up for that thing would be a good idea. Now they call me for every weather alert the area."

Yeah, they really did, and sometimes that was in the middle of the night. John had taken to keeping his phone set very low at night so it wouldn't bother Blaine but apparently it was still bothering John himself.

"So what did it say?" Blaine asked him.

"Thunderstorms. As if I need someone to tell me that. They're supposed to clear up sometime this morning though." John grabbed up his clothes and padded off to their bathroom while Blaine tried not to be sad that the weather man had in fact been correct. It's not that he had a problem with storms. Rain could be especially nice when a person was in the right mood, but Blaine was far from that mood. His mood was the sort that could only get worse with the bad weather.

Three hours later, the rain had stopped but the sun had yet to come out and Blaine was gearing up for his French II test. Jeff was running late but when he got there he tossed a note on Blaine's desk which he opened quickly. It was a small piece of paper with a drawing of a bug and the word, Lucioles. Fireflies in French. At the bottom was a smiley face with a tongue sticking out. He crumpled the paper and tossed it across the aisle to Jeff but he smiled. Apparently Fireflies was going over well so far. Of course Jeff was probably the easiest to win over.

As it turned out, the test wasn't too difficult to get through; in fact Blaine finished fairly early and pulled out his book, Paper Towns by John Green. He was only on chapter two but already deeply invested in the story.

Blaine was a reader. At his old school he was often teased about the fact that he could easily read Catcher in the Rye and then pick up The Vampire Diaries and be happy. Here at Dalton being a reader just meant quiet hours in the library curled up in a leather chair by the window. No one cared. In fact, being proficient at reading and studying meant that he could keep up with the heavy course load and still have time off from his studies to be involved with The Warblers.

Dalton had not been easy to adjust to, and there were a lot of days, like recently, when Blaine still felt alone. However alone was better than in danger, and Blaine knew on the outside he fit in right along with everyone else now. The people were nice and he had a few friends, he just didn't have anyone that really got him, and so he buried himself in school work, in books of every sort, and in music. Most days it even worked.

Practice was hectic with a few arguments about which song would be best and in the end Blaine agreed to run through them both to see how the arrangements would work. Wes could tell which song Blaine was pulling for and in the end they chose to do Fireflies despite some grumbling from the other members.

Once everyone was comfortable with the performance David let them do Teenage Dream a few more times citing the fact that they could always use it next time and then everyone was happy. They broke for dinner and Wes invited Blaine to come along but Blaine opted out of the dining hall in favor of a cold sandwich and some quiet time in his room before his roommate got back.

Back in his room, Blaine carefully lad his sheet music out on his desk and changed into his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He didn't touch the sandwich waiting for him in the mini fridge, but instead pulled out his iPod, curled up in bed, and tried to chase the ache in his chest away with music. Later, his roommate found him curled up on his side hugging his pillow to his chest, eyebrows drawn tight as though he were worrying about something in his sleep.

**A/N****:** I apologize deeply for the delay. Life has taken a hectic turn for me… Eris was perfectly on time on this chapter and I dropped the ball. In case you haven't caught on… Eris and I will be taking turns writing the chapters… I think it will shake up the story a bit since we both have VERY noticeable differences in our writing habits and structures. Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. Love Peace and Chicken Grease -Kayte


End file.
